I Had No Idea
by karmelbombshell
Summary: Edward and Bella's conversations always end up in crazy arguments. Combined with a playful, prankster Emmett, a hard-ass Rosalie, a bubbly Alice, a restrained, awkward & young but mysterious Jasper and an annoying force of attraction that both Edward and Bella are oblivious to, what do you get? Read to find out c:
1. Chapter 1

**I Had No Idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun with them using my own imagination but how I wish I did own them.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm starting another story & in here we're gonna see more cuteness & fluff. There will be cute arguements, hard core Bella, egotistic Edward & playing hard-to-get scenes too. I'm excited about this one ^-^ I'm not yet sure if I'm gonna add some lemons but who knows? (;**

Emmett woke up and decided to go get some orange juice from the kitchen. Passing through the living room, he noticed Bella's head peeking through the blankets.

_She slept in the living room. _

_Did fucking Edward bring a girl home again last night? _

Since there were two bedrooms and three people, Emmett and Edward shared a room before. Now, Rosalie, one of Bella's close friends is moving in with them and she's sharing the room with Emmett. Edward had to move to Bella's room.

Deciding the big condo was too quiet for his own taste, Emmett wanted to do a wakeup call. Using the iPhone dock in the kitchen, he turned on the radio and turned on all the speakers surrounding the house. Bella did a great job with their surround sound. The whole house was booming. The bass was so damn low. Emmett loved throwing parties here. Good thing these condos were sound proof.

Tuning in to Rosalie's favorite station, he turned it up. Turning around, he saw Rosalie smiling and she kissed him with passion.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful. Hey, did Edward bring home a girl last night again?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Him and Bella went home last, why?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Bella's sleeping on the couch." He motioned to the living room.

Emmett dropped his hands from her waist and decided to do the main event. He wanted Bella to wake up and scare her to the point that she'd pee her pants again. It happened once upon a blue moon but hey, it was so fucking worth it to watch. It gave him a good laugh for at least a day!

Plugging in the cord for the speaker that was directly at Bella's ears, he hovered over reaching for the outlet. He plugged in the cord but forgot the main power source which was at the other side of the couch. Walking over, he saw two pairs of feet tangled around each other. Running back to the kitchen, he found Rosalie cooking pancakes.

"Rose! Bella brought home a guy too?!"

"What?!" Rosalie exclaimed walking over to look at the living room.

"No, she's alone dummy."

"She's not! Look at how many pairs of feet there are."

Rosalie gasped. Emmett continued to plug in the cord and music blasted through the speakers.

_Let's go crazy crazy crazy til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

Bella hoped out of the couch and started screaming running back and forth. Looking back from where she came from, she screamed once again and raised her eyebrow. Emmett was hiding behind the couch recording the _oh-so-hilarious _and _precious-moment-that-had-to-be-caught-on-tape. _Bella ran to the bathroom and Emmett couldn't stop laughing. Rosalie held back a smirk while watching from the kitchen counter.

Walking to the couch, Emmett was prepared to give it to the guy. He'd explain to him that she's not all that. She's a hot piece of meat and he gets it but what he saw should've been a big turn off and that she's not worth his time. He'd say thank you and don't come back ever again.

Looking at the couch, the guy tossed and turned and tried to muffle his ears by the loud, booming voice through the speakers which were directly right next to his ears.

Shaking his head, he decided it was time to wake up Edward and his little bitch. Opening the door ever so quietly, he was going to turn on the switch for the speakers but he was surprised to see that it was an unknown girl without Edward.

_Where the fuck is he?_

Weirded out and a little worried, he passed by the bathroom and another devious grin spread across his face.

He waited inside the closet next to the bathroom and opened the door slightly ajar, just enough for him to see outside.

Bella got out of the bathroom and Emmett jumped out of nowhere in front of her. She stared in shock, frozen and screamed. Her reactions were always late. She'd always be a second or two frozen before screaming or running for her life.

Emmett's pranks were never getting old. It was still as funny as it is.

Bella was fuming mad and she stomped towards the kitchen. Emmett tried to calm himself down and decided it's time to get rid of the dick Bella went home with before looking for Edward.

Pulling the sheets from the guy's face, Emmett saw an annoyed Edward.

"What the fuck? If you're… Then she didn't… Did you…Who the fuck…What are you…WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emmett yelled in confusion.

"What?" Edward groaned.

"I thought Bella brought home a guy and you brought home a girl."

"I didn't bring home a—"

Emmett raised his eyebrow at Edward and he suddenly remembered.

"Oh shit. Man, I don't wanna fucking deal with her for now."

"You're such a dick."

" ." Edward glared.

"You didn't sleep next to your take home girl."

"Becau-"

"You don't wanna deal with kicking her ass out either."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"I thought she was hot, wanted to fuck her but shit got real when we got home. Bella went home first but I followed after her cab coz I was worried sick. She was drunk and alone."

"When we all arrived here, Bella fell asleep on the couch and the girl went straight to the bathroom. She started puking all over the place and I had to clean that shit in the middle of the fucking night. After her puking sessions, she started seducing me and it was going down real good but then—"

"Wait the fuck up, you don't even know her name huh?"

"Nope, not really." He laughed.

"Anyway, I was about to finger her when I felt something stuck up there. She was on her fucking period. Fucking disgusting." Edward cringed at the memory while Emmett half laughed his ass off and half chanted 'ew ew ew'

"She said she forgot and that she would make it up to me. She offered me a blowjob which I accepted coz I was in deep need of a release. It's like turning you on and leaving you hard and shit and you have to take care of it on your own. She asked for the favor back," Edward laughed. Emmett stared at him in horror and pity.

"Dear god please don't tell me you gave her one."

"Hell fucking no! I excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back, she was passed out. You and Rosalie were sleeping and I didn't wanna fucking bother you so I crawled next to Bella."

"Which was so uncomfortable by the way! You know how it feels to be woken up by a damn One Direction song and a dreaming, unconscious guy grinding his morning wood up your ass while groping your vagina? And we barely had space!" Bella butted in.

"You know you liked it, Swan." Edward winked at her

"Think again, Cullen. Would I be ranting right now if I did? Now get yo skanky whore out of this condo or I'll drag her out myself. Next time, try grinding on someone who isn't on their period." Bella yelled back, glaring at him.

"I didn't fucking know! And the fuck, I didn't say anything when I saw a guy practically inserting his penis up your ass and his tongue down your throat!"

"I never said anything near that to have you comment on my actions last night!"

Listening to the two of them yelling at each other, Emmett thought about something.

_Why don't these two blind dumbfucks just go out already! They're so oblivious to the attraction and the force pulling them together! It's been like this ever since middle school. _

_Sigh. _

_They have no idea. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I Had No Idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just having a little fun with them using my own imagination but how I wish I did own them**

**A/N: Hi guys! So far, I really like writing this story so, let's continue. By the way, check out my other story "Never Knew I Wanted More From You" and please favorite, follow & review. Thanks youuus c: **

***This is not supposed to bash on gay people or anything & I have nothing against them. I also have nothing against One Direction. I know iluvharrystyles might've been offended and I'm truly, deeply sorry. Neither Bella nor any other characters have anything against them. This story is just for fun. Bella just didn't want to be woken up with a loud One Direction song with a great hangover. **

After the usual argument with Edward, Bella walked over to the kitchen and joined Rosalie for breakfast. Edward plopped on the couch while Emmett was eyeing him down.

_Tsk tsk tsk. _

Not wanting to get into any fights, Emmett decided to bother his girlfriend instead. Kissing her from behind, Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear.

"Hey baby do you wanna go shopping?"

"Uhh…"

"Hey maybe we can go to that store you've been talking about. Forever 21 is it? I looked it up online yesterday and I saw some cute outfits for you."

"Emmett I don't thi—"

"Oh! We can go to Home Depot. I've been wanting to buy something there."

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Which pot do you think I should choose? They all look pretty cool."

Rose's lips quickly turned into a sharp line.

"What the fuck Emmett?! What is all this shit about?!"

"Baby I just wanted to—"

"NO! I CAN'T DO THIS EM, I JUST CAN'T! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Listen Rose, it's not what you think."

"It's not what I think? IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?! THEN WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE HUH?"

"Bella, BELLA! What do I do? I'm gonna die! He can't be g…" Rosalie broke into tears, completely breaking down.

Bella looked up at Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

_What the fuck?_

Emmett gave her a look.

_I don't know! I don't know what to do!_

"The man I've loved for three years can't be gaaaaaay! Oh my g-god. I mean I have nothing against gay people, my other best friend is gay but GAH WHY?!"

After five minutes of panic and un-sureness whether Rose is losing her mind or Emmett is just bat shit crazy, she held her breath and looked up at the two of them.

"NO." She said sternly.

Edward was just watching the three of them from the couch.

_Fuck man, I must be really fucking drunk still. How the fuck would Rosalie even ever break down like that. She's a fucking tough nut to crack. I'm so gone. _

"NO. You're not turning gay. I'm gonna fuck you so good you're gonna turn straight ya hear me?"

"Well..." Emmett looked like he was hesitating but deep in his head, he liked that idea.

"You…you… NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NOOOOOO! I can't even seduce you anymore!"

"Okay, here's the final piece. Emmett, I'm…"

Bella froze.

Emmett froze.

Edward thought he was drunk as fuck.

Still.

"I'm pregnant."

Gasps echoing from each other, eyes bulging out of their skulls and heads spinning around; what an epic sight to see.

"ROSALIE, I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!"

"Oh so me being pregnant turned you straight huh? You're such a tricky man." Rosalie spat back, squinting her eyes.

"NO! I wanted to go out with you coz I'm bored and I don't wanna be in between this Edward & Bella fight right now."

"Oh." Rose felt stupid as fuck.

"I've never seen you overreact like that dude. Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"YES! Never. Tell. Anyone. About. This." Rose threatened.

"Okay, okay, calm yo tities guuuurl!"

Emmett walked over to their bedroom with his shoulders down and a frown. Ten minutes passed by and Rose opened up the door wearing a corset and a thong.

"Show time, big boy. Time to show me how much of a man you really are."

As the door closed, Bella heard this on her way to her room and soon after, she heard kissing noises, clothes ripping and she just shook her head.

_Uh, gross. _

"Great, how am I gonna read no-"

"Uhh, harder, FASTER!" She heard Rose moan from the other side of the wall as the headboard rocked back and forth.

Five hours and ten minutes later, Bella banged on the wall.

"KEEP IT DOWN MOTHER FUCKERS, GOD!"

Nothing she ever said was followed. So she took her purse, put on a cute dress and texted one of her close friends, Alice, Edward's sister.

It was getting dark and sooner or later, the night's about to begin. It doesn't matter if she wasn't going with any of her roommates. She had Alice's company and that's more than enough for the night.

Walking through the living room, she saw Edward was still sitting down on the couch.

_Damn, it's been hours!_

Opening the shoe closet to grab her pumps, a low voice asked.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out. DAD."

"No you're not, not without company at least."

"I have Alice with me."

"Male company I may add."

"Alice and I can take care of ourselves."

"You're not going out there with just the two of you guys, you might get hurt."

"Edward, I'm not your child that you can just boss around and be so over protective of. Leave me alone."

"If something happens to you…"

"Nothing will happen, dammit!"

And with that, Bella's phone rang and she walked out of the door. Edward was so annoyed and worried. He moaned loudly in frustration.

Watching from the hallway after a hot sex session with Emmett, Rose couldn't help but think.

_What the fuck is happening with these two? If I were an outsider, I would've thought they were two couples having problems! _

_Edward's such a pussy. We all know he wants her! _

_Bella's so stupid! This guy's been around her even before her period started in middle school! _

_They're both so fucking blind! One day it's gonna blow up in their faces, watch. _

_I bet you. _

_I wonder who's gonna confess first? _

_Do they even notice it? _

_Sigh. _

_They have no idea. _


End file.
